yugioh Hope Of The Green Eyes Blue Dragon
by Greymon Leader
Summary: This was co authored with Coin of Light and Darkness. This takes place in dualist kingdom. When a dualist finds the Green Eyes Blue Dragon but needs hope to play it. Another comes to help her get throw the dual of Green Eyes


**The Hope of Green Eyes Blue Dragon**

I don't own Yugioh I write this just for enjoyment. Cadance Amore and Green Eyes Blue Dragon with cards involving it belong to Coin of Light and Darkness. I own Dragon Strife

This takes place during Yugioh season 1 Duelist Kingdom arc so level 5 and above monsters are allowed to be summoned without a tribute but the rest are the Battle City rules.

Xxxxx

It was the first day of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. There were a lot of Duels going on for the winner of the tournament would be the next King or Queen of Dueling.

There were a lot of participants from all over the world but we're going to look at a certain duelist now.

In a Duel ring with red and blue terminals, that was somewhere in the meadow, a Duel was going on. On the blue side was a boy with glasses and was really skinny and wearing a high school uniform he looked kind of a like a sap.

On the red side of the terminal was a pretty girl with curly, waist-long, rose coloured hair with pale-gold streaks that glinted in the sunlight and had a white ribbon in it and she had grayish-purple eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a white heart with a rainbow trim around the heart. She also wore pink knee-length leggings with a skirt attached to it and pink sneakers. Around her neck was a teal heart necklace.

Boy: 3000

Girl: 1500

Her opponent had Armoured Lizard on the field and he'd recently use Dain Keto the Cure Master to get the extra one thousand life points and she had one of the jewel dragons, Hyozanryu on her side. It was her turn and she drew her card, "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode! Now Alexandrite Dragon will destroy your Lizard and then Hyozanryu will attack the rest of your life points directly. Game over!" she said. The boy sagged to the ground in defeat.

Boy: 0

Girl: 1500

Then the girl did thumbs up sign "Alright that's another win for Cadance Amore, the next Queen of Games."

As Cadance was walking through the forest she was looking at her four star chips, "Just six more and I might make it into the finals. I need all the cards I can get. Oh wait, that reminds me, I didn't open the Duel Monsters pack I got yet."

Then she got a little packet from her pocket. It had Saggie the Dark Clown with Sanga of the Thunder and Great Moth for a cover picture.

As she opened it she looked at the nine cards she had collected. "Alright let's see what we have here. I need cards to show what dueling is like and its joys. So we have Horn of the Unicorn, Ruby Dragon, Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon 2, I was looking for those dragons, She took out her deck, took out a few cards and added in the dragons, despite them being Wind attribute, She then looked at the rest of the cards, "Golden Ladybug, Snatch Steal, Sakuretsu Armor, Mystical Elf and..."

Then her cards dropped as she was looking at the card that was in her hand. The picture was a dragon with blue scales and green eyes. It was smaller than the Red Eyes and it looked feminine and cute. It was a level five, it had Wind for its attribute and its attack and defense were twenty two hundred and fourteen hundred respectively.

As Cadance looked at the Dragon bewildered she could only muster the words she was saying. "Green Eyes Blue Dragon I heard about this card from one of my friends. It's not as powerful as Blue Eyes and Red Eyes but it is said that it can still show power."

Then her face fell, "But I can't use this card. I want to show what Duels can really be like. I think I should give it to someone who probably needs it more."

As she was saying this a gust of wind pushed the card out of her hand. Then a boy about her size with brown, spiky hair with a black jacket and a black T shirt underneath with a yellow Dragon symbol and had black trousers with black trainers.

He grabbed the card for her.

Then Cadance ran up to him, "Sorry about that, I lost my balance for a moment." As she was walking up to the boy he smiled and said something.

"The Blue Eyes will grant you victory. The Red Eyes will give you potential. While the Green Eyes will give you hope."

Then Cadance stopped and looked at the boy strangely "What was that about?"

Then the boy looked at her, thinking that she was beautiful and then he answered, "Sorry to make a strange thing about it. I just remembered an old poem somebody told me about. Is this your card?" The boy was giving Green Eyes back to Cadance.

But then she looked a bit sad, "I don't know if it should be given back to me."

Then the boy looked cross-eyed for a moment, "Didn't you just take it out of that card pack you were holding?"

Then Cadance composed herself, "Sorry I just think it might not be right for my deck. I use an all light attribute deck and it's a wind attribute monster. It might ruin the balance of cards in my deck."

But the boy was giving a look that was saying you're lying, "I saw you put in some cards that were wind attribute into your deck so please tell me the truth."

Cadance was a bit shocked at first seeing that this stranger knew what she was thinking without her thinking it first and that he'd seen her put the cards in her deck and blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, the real reason is because it's just that it might be not good enough to show people the joys of dueling. It may be weak but it's from the same family as Red Eyes and Blue Eyes. So I don't know if I should use it. Maybe you can have it for keeps?"

Then the boy looked at the card, "If you say so, then okay."

Then Cadance nodded, "Thank you, by the way, what's your name?"

Then the boy looked at her, "My name is Dragon Strife."

"Okay Dragon, see you later," Then she began to walk off but then Dragon said something out of the blue.

"Just to let you know this is your card. It will only come if you want it to come."

Before Cadance could reply to what Dragon had said he had disappeared. She decided to carry on looking for Duelists.

As she was walking she didn't know someone was behind her. She got to a forest clearing which had the trees in a circle like position and then without knowing it, someone jumped her. As she saw someone was grabbing her shirt and took hold of her hand which had her Duel glove.

Of course Cadance was struggling to get the man who jumped her off her, "Hey, let me go, you jerk! Who do you think you are?"

The man had white spiky hair, white skin with no shirt on so you could see his bare muscles, a long black sleeveless coat and had black trousers with black shoes; also he had a Dueling Glove with 5 star chips.

He smiled evilly at Cadance "My name is Shoe Legs. I'm here to get some cards. I saw you and that other kid with that Green Eyes. Do you have any more card packs like that? You really should hope you do."

Then Cadance shook her head, "No, that was the only card pack I brought with me onto the island, please leave me alone."

Shoe Legs wasn't buying it, "I see; well if you can't give me any cards then I might as well take your 4 star chips, at least by doing that I will have nie making only one more to steal."

As he threw her down he was walking up to her, cracking his knuckles but then he felt a stone hit his face.

Shoe Legs then turned around, "Alright who's the wise guy?" As he turned around he saw Dragon flipping a stone in his hand,

"Didn't anyone tell you it isn't nice to hit a lady, let alone steal from them?"

Then Cadance felt like Dragon was a life-saver for saving her but as for Shoe Legs he felt like beating him up, "This doesn't concern you kid. So why don't you just beat it."

Then Dragon shook his head, "You attacked someone, then you threatened to hurt them or worse kill them if they did not comply with your demands. That isn't the way of a real Duelist; that is the way of a bully."

Then Dragon took out his deck, "Why don't we settle this with a Duel? If you win you leave Cadance alone and take my whole deck but if I win you must get off of this island and never come back."

Then Shoe Legs nodded, "Alright kid, I accept your terms. So what are we waiting for? There is a Duel stadium right next to us, let's get this game on."

Then Dragon nodded as he was walking Cadance stopped him for a moment, "Dragon this guy stole some rare cards. He might have a whole deck filled with them. He could beat you."

Then Dragon put his hand on hers, "Don't worry Cadance; just have faith in me. Remember, those who enjoy Dueling will get their winnings."

Then Cadance looked at Dragon for a moment then nodded knowing he knew what he had to do.

As Dragon took the Blue part of the Stadium, Shoe Legs took the opposite part. Then both put their decks in the deck slots.

Then Shoe Legs looked at Dragon, "Are you ready to know what it means to lose punk?"

Then Dragon just looked at Shoe Legs without showing any emotion and just simply said, "We shall see Shoe Legs."

"Duel!" they shouted.

D: 2000

SL: 2000

Then Shoe Legs drew a card, "I'll go first." Then Shoe Legs was looking through his hand, "I summon Summoned Skull to the field. Try to beat him." (SS 2500/1200)

Then Dragon looked at the fiend monster then looked at his hand. "You know Shoe Legs you have actually given me an advantage by summing that monster. So I can do this." Then Dragon picked a card in his hand, "I Summon Copy Cat. Now I will use its special ability to copy your monsters attack and defense points." (CC 0-2500/0-1200)

Then Shoe Legs looked confused, "So what, they have the same powers. If both of them attack then they'll both be destroyed."

Then Dragon just sighed, "Do you know that the point of the game is to boost your monsters power because I will. I use the Equip spell, Book of Secret Arts to give Copy Cat three hundred extra attack points." (CC 2500/1200 - 2800/1200)

"Copy Cat, destroy his Summoned Skull!" Then Copy Cat got a huge ball of energy and shot it at Summon Skull. The fiend monster screamed before being blasted.

D: 2000

SL: 1700

Shoe Legs grunted, "You will pay for that." Then he drew a card, "I Summon to the field Two Headed King Rex. I'll equip it with Axe of Despair to boost its attack points by one thousand." (THKR 1600/1200 – 2600/1200)

Then Dragon looked curiously at Shoe Legs, "They have the same attack points, why did you do that?"

Then Shoe Legs smiled evilly, "Next in use is the magic card De-Spell to get rid of your Book of Secret Arts, making your Copy Cat weaker." (CC 2800/1200 – 2500/1200)

"Now Two Headed King Rex attack," then the two headed dinosaur beat Copy Cat by shattering its mirror.

D: 1900

SL: 1700

"Now who's looking down on the world eh?" Shoe Legs mocked.

But Dragon kept his cool, "My turn Shoe Legs," Dragon drew a card from his deck, "Now I summon the Koumori Dragon in Attack mode. I now activate the magic card Riryoku; this magic card allows me to select two face-up monsters on the field. I can halve the attack of one monster and add that amount to the attack of the other monster until the End Phase. So now I take half of your King Rex's attack points and add it to my Dragon." (THKR 2600-1200) (KD 1500/1200-2700/1200)

"Now Koumori Dragon, attack his monster," then the Dragon breathed flames on Two Headed king Rex and it got destroyed.

D: 1700

SL: 400

Then Cadance cheered, "Alright Dragon, you got him on the run."

Then Shoe Legs looked at his cards, "I have to summon a monster that can take care of that Dragon when it weakens."

Then Dragon spoke, "I place one card face-down on the field and end my turn." (KD 2700/1200 – 1500/1200)

Then Shoe Legs smiled at the monster he just drew, "Alright kid now you're in for it. I summon Shadow Ghoul." (SG 1600/1300)

Then a mutated green monster came to the field, "Now destroy that Dragon."

Then Dragon acted fast, "I activate my face down card, Negate Attack. This card end your battle phase." Then a giant circle went in front of Koumori Dragon and swallowed the attack.

Then Shoe Legs Grunted, "So what Negate attack only lasts for only one turn. On my next turn that Dragon's dust."

As Cadance was looking at Dragon she was wondering what could save him from the Shadow Ghoul.

Then when she stepped forward on Dragon's view point she could see in his hand that he had Green Eyes. She was shocked at first that he had it in his hand, then why did he not play it? Then she remembered what he told her.

"_This is your card. It will only come when you want it to come."_

Then Cadance knew what she had to say, "Green Eyes Blue Dragon! I summon you to the field!"

Then Dragon smiled and he placed the card on the Duel field. Then the field produced a girl dragon with bright blue scales and twinkling green eyes. She let out a roar and looked at Cadance, whose eyes widened at her action. (GEBD 2200/1400)

Then Shoe Legs looked bewildered, "I thought she had the card. I didn't know she gave it to you."

Dragon smiled, "Let me show you what this card can do. I use Polymerization to merge Green Eyes and the Koumori Dragon so they can form Green Eyes Nightshade Dragon!" (GEND 2600/1800)

The new dragon was the colour of nightshade and little bit bigger than before, had longer claws and was definitely a girl, due to her body structure and with the long lashes above her sparkling green eyes

Then Dragon looked at Shoe Legs, "It's over, Green Eyes Attack!" Then the fusion Dragon let out a mighty blast which ultimately destroyed Shadow Ghoul. Shoe Legs was screaming under the fire power.

D: 1700

SL: 0

Shoe Legs fell down from the stadium; he had fainted from the attack.

Then Dragon came down and went up to Cadance. He was holding Green Eyes to her "Here, I think she belongs to you."

Then Cadance nodded her head happily "Thank you Dragon. For teaching me that all cards no matter how powerful or weak can still show you the joys of Dueling."

Then Dragon nodded, "I hope I get to see you again. I want to see more Duelists who enjoy the game and not abuse its powers."

Then Dragon walked away from the forest. Then Cadance followed him, "Wait, will I see you again?" But before she caught to him at the forest she saw he had disappeared.

Then she looked at Green Eyes and smiling, she ran to find more Duelists.

The End


End file.
